Game.
I'm C_oupe. I own a Roblox account, and I own a group. And this all started because of that. I'm not an adult, I'm just some kid who looks in the trash of Roblox and other things, and it sometimes got risky in the process. I play games, but not just any games, normally things like ghetto games, unpopular games or new games that haven't seen the light of the front page at all. The thing is, these games are a total trashbag sometimes but you see some light in them. Some myth games, some games that look like the implement of LSD, crazy crap. Imagine looking in a mystery box, or when you open a crate in a game, the trash is the commons, and the games you rarely find are obviously the rares. When looking into this trash-filled website, I found one specific game. Title? Game. Of course, you wont find it, because its either deleted or you haven't looked into the trash long enough, took me hours but I decided to check out with my spare time. The thumbnail was very weird, and luckily I implemented a crop of it. From what I saw, it was alot of free models I found in Roblox Studio. It seemed like a ghetto game with all the furniture and weird clothing. What caught my eye was the decapitated head and the floating hair, probably a glitch, but they decided to screenshot it anyway? I had lots of questions. Continuing, in the game there was obviously a listed creator but it was a group. The group of the game was called Cookie, or something, couldn't tell because it totally vanished, and it was probably deleted. I took a screenshot of the group wall. If you look in the group wall, you can see someone's name repeated called "Sheep" weirdly enough it looked as if the creator was some innocent guy, so far at least. It mentions dating and from what I could tell right now was that it was a condo game or something. "Hack sheep" and "please friend me" showed a lot, maybe the creator wasn't a nice guy, but the girl was a total creep ,to say the least. I looked into the members. I found this ghetto guy too, and I also found some hard evidence that this was actually based around some person, I blurred out most of the name but "Cookie". This really does say a lot. "Don't be an idiot or else you'll be like Cookie." And I was starting to feel that this creator wasn't so much of a good guy. This was ONE huge rabbit hole. "His name is Weird Cookie". I'm starting to get a vibe that this is a hate group against the guy, maybe. I don't understand why they're hating him/her so much. Finally, I joined the game and... The Game When I joined, it looked nothing like the thumbnail, and nothing that it was suggesting, there were a few people there, so take a look. What I think this was actually was, is a "clickbait" game, you know, like those "TOO SCARY 18+" games. But something was very off, this was a military-like group, and all those comments were weird, did the game suddenly change? were all those people just a huge rabbit hole? It was so many coincidences. They put me stuck in the ground and said: "You're not in the group, get out you loser." Heres the weird part, though, I joined on several different accounts and the chat and conversation were the same every time, as if they were bots, which explains a lot. And then, I decided to look more into it later, it's really interesting but... I'm sure there will be something wrong. Continuation of Game. Now, that I came back, I saw something very different, no longer where there bots but.. Now I am a stick figure, great, and my friends joined me too, I was also stuck in a temporary box and my friend's had the same issue (Look in the screenshot for more detail) Someone else is here too, never knew them. Can't find the pic of them now because obviously I'm too lazy to blur out the name. The Return After a while, I decided to return to the game, and I realized it had been updated recently after I talked about it a little bit here, either that or their "nation" is still continuing, still bugging me to this day. After I came back, the game had broke, probably because of the recent forcing of the "Filter Enabled" update. There were two leaders now, commanders. they had merch so we had to dress up in order not to be put into the ground or be kicked. I've realized that they weren't just bots, they were actual people surprisingly, then again people on Roblox can be very weird, but I guess that's what makes them special. I was the only one joining currently, but my friend joined a separate server and did this screenshot, playing an anthem and saying "Glory To Crimson Command". There were also two leaders, just like my server. Music sounded familiar, he told me. After a while, they noticed we weren't in the group, and we weren't actual members, we were hidden identities. After this, the punishment was severely worse. Instead of putting me in the ground like previously, this time they did something more sinister that almost broke my computer. This is the last screenshot I could do with my avatar at the time. And to think that this terrifying screenshot could've been my last, it's a terrifying thought. to think they could mumble up ROBLOX graphics and almost fry my computer, even I don't have the skills to do that, who even are these guys? My other friend got a similar effect, but with maggots behind him(or is that wood?). What I found hard to realize is that they had this ability, and they probably weren't real people, nobody knew about this but I and my friends and I are surprised no-one knew about it. I guess i had no choice but to join their group, but I know I'm gonna sell my soul or something if they can do crap like this. (continuing lol) Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Games